


Distance is a Test

by Supnitle



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supnitle/pseuds/Supnitle
Summary: The ship set sail.(Set during the ending to S/M. Obvious spoiler warning. Female protag will be referred to as "Moon.")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning.
> 
> Set during the scene where Lillie leaves after the events of Sun/Moon. Well, I'm assuming it's the same in Sun, since I only finished Moon, but \shrug. Setting female protag's name as Moon out of lack of anything better/more official to use.

The ship set sail. Lillie watched as the rift between her and the firm, familiar ground of the Alolan port widened, gentle waves, illuminated by the night sky, pushing her further and further away. As the boat lurched back and forth, Lillie could feel the dread shambling up her limbs, weighing her down, and her body sinking into the unsteady floor. She gripped the railing tightly, her knuckles flashing white, like fading stars. A flare of indecision caused her pulse to quicken for just a moment - what was she doing, leaving everything behind?  
  
Kukui was the only one still waving to her, bright as ever despite the circumstances. Hau couldn't even look at her, sitting on the dock and facing away, shoulders shaking. Her mother was still with the Aether Foundation, and Gladion was off on his own, somewhere. There were so many friends and pokemon that had aided her on her journey, and she was just going to part ways with all of them for her own selfish needs? Not to mention Nebby and - and _her_.

Lillie paused, scanning her rapidly-dwindling view of the docks. Had she left already? Her breath hitched, and Lillie felt her heart sink. Could she not even bear to say goodbye? Maybe she was angry. _Oh no, no,_ Lillie thought to herself, _maybe I'm making a mistake. Maybe I -_

"Lillie!"

It came from above - Lillie snapped her head up, looking for the source of the cry, and then there she was. Glittering, crystalline wings draped with golden crescents glided proudly in the night sky. Lunala - no, Nebby stared down at her with piercing red eyes. Gripping tightly onto the white membrane that held the legendary's pokemon frame together was Moon, waving goodbye frantically. Nebby dipped in further, closer to the moving boat, and Lillie could just make out the drips of moisture gathering in Moon's eyes.

"You can do it, Lillie!" Moon called out. Between the engine of the boat and the flapping of Nebby's wings, Lillie could just barely make out the other girl's voice, straining to be heard and aching with emotion. "I believe in you!"

Lillie brought a hand up to her face and her expression began to crumple. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she whimpered, "Oh, Moon..."

The other girl gave a tearful smile. "Come back a champion! We'll all be waiting for you!" She pursed her lips, then shouted, " _I'll_ be waiting for you! My best friend!"

Choking back a sob, Lillie nodded. Nebby let out a mournful cry, wailing its own farewell, and came to a stop. The Alolan port was just a line in the distance now, and Lillie's two best friends were fading away quickly as well. Lillie wiped her eyes and waved one more time, a small speck of movement indicating that Moon had done the same. The massive visage of the legendary Lunala eventually disappeared from sight, far away enough to vanish into the sea of stars.

"Thank you," Lillie whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS LITERALLY ALL I WANTED TO DO DURING THAT ENDING SCENE. I JUST WANTED TO REACH OUT AND CHEER ON MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER
> 
> This game was so good. My heaaaart. ;A;


End file.
